


Drink

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2017 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, married klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: (I never seem to be able to post them in order but its okay)Blaine thinks about their relationship when they were younger.





	Drink

They were all in Ohio and Blaine was a bit drunk. They were in the Anderson's family home but Blaine couldn’t sleep and after rolling on the bed for too long by his judgement, he walked downstairs to not disturb Kurt and also because he was hungry. He got out the cookies and took a glass of water.

Kurt woke up after rolling over and not feeling his husbands body and Blaine looked at him when he appeared through the door, the mistletoe hanging there. 

-What are you doing here alone?-said Kurt looking at the cookies and the water

-I can’t sleep-said Blaine-Then I was hungry and now I am thinking

-Alcohol does that to you now-said Kurt-Far better than before. What were you thinking?

-It seems so long ago when we where he doing our homework-said Blaine looking at the countertop

-I know-said Kurt smiling fondly-When you dad used to cough because we got distracted staring at each other

-Yeah-said Blaine chuckling-When we talked about our future

-Yeah-said Kurt, now looking around a little. 

Blaine started singing New York New York and Kurt just smiled and followed him. Blaine danced with him and Kurt chuckled when Blaine twirled him. They continued dancing and singing until Kurt put his arms around Blaine’s neck. Blaine smiled and they continued dancing to Blaine's humming

-You shouldn’t drink-said Kurt

-Yeah it’s not good for me-said Blaine-But I need to say I am happy we went to New York in the end

-Me too-said Kurt-Glad you followed me even if it must have been scary

-Fearlessly and forever-said Blaine-It was in my speech. And I think it was the best thing I ever did

-Apart from meeting me-said Kurt

-Apart from meeting you-said Blaine

Kurt saw the shiny love eyes Blaine got and he just cradled Blaine’s face and kissed him. Blaine pulled him closer and they decided to go to bed, drinks and cookies on the counter and stupid love smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I will post the ones I skipped when I have ideas for them  
> English is not my first language so tell me if there are any mistakes  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
